¿Será Amor?
by Anna DG
Summary: Bella, una chica estudiosa, inteligente y con un inmenso potencial. Tiene amigos, es querida por todos, bueno casi todos, es divertida y soñadora. Pero tiene un pequeño secreto, que ha estado ocultando por mucho tiempo… está enamorada de su mejor amigo: Jacob, pero eso es lo que son, amigos. Bella no lo puede sacar de su mente, pero ¿qué pasará cuando llegue el chico nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis: Bella, una chica estudiosa, inteligente y con un inmenso potencial. Tiene amigos, es querida por todos, es divertida y soñadora. Pero tiene un pequeño secreto, que ha estado ocultando por mucho tiempo… está enamorada de su mejor amigo: Jacob, pero eso es lo que son, amigos. Bella no lo puede sacar de su mente, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue el chico nuevo y la haga dudar sus sentimientos no correspondidos?

Capítulo 1: "Tú… me vuelves loca"

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa propiedad. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. _**

**_*CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LENGUAJE* _**

**¡Hola! Este es mi bebé, mi primera historia. Siempre soñé con escribir historias de las cuales la gente se enamorara, espero se cumpla. Soy nueva en esto, les pido paciencia y comprensión.****  
****Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Beteado por: ****Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

**Att: Ana**

—¡Bella! —escuché gritar a Jessica. Dios, no de nuevo.

Seguí caminando, fingiendo que no la había escuchado, no quería soportar esa mierda de nuevo.

—¡Bella, oye, espera! —gritó Jessica un poco más agitada por la persecución.

Esto no va a parar hasta que no le responda.

—¿Qué quieres**,** Jessica? —le pregunté, haciendo notorio mi fastidio.

—Quería preguntarte si ya hablaste con Jake —dijo ella con un tono de esperanza que no pudo ocultar. ¡Santa mierda! Como odio a esta chica.

—No, Jessica, por centésima vez no —contesté casi gritándole. No iba a dejar que esa perra se quedara con lo que es mío, bueno casi mío.

—¡Swan, por Dios, andan todo el día juntos, no me vengas con que no has tenido tiempo o alguna de tus excusas de mierda porque no te creo ni esto! —Hizo una seña con sus dedos, separándolos un poco—. ¡Puedes engañar a todos, pero a mí no me engañas mosquita muerta, yo sé que a ti te gusta, y no me vengas con que no, porque lo sé, veo cómo lo miras y se te nota! —dijo gritándome como una loca. Dios, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantarme a esta idiota.

—Mira**,** querida Jess… **—**dije haciendo evidente mi sarcasmo**—** si tanto te lo quieres tirar o lo que sea, solo ve y dile, me vale un soberano culo lo que hagan, él es solo mi amigo, y ya. Y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una tonta como tú —contesté, después giré y me fui de allí antes de que se acabara la pizca de control que tenía y me lanzara sobre esa idiota, postiza, falsa y… perra.

Estabaroja como un tomate, de la rabia que circulaba por mis venas, quería ir y arrancarle la cabeza a la estúpida de Jessica Stanley, no la soportaba más, y estaba más que segura de que no era buena para mi Jake.

Mientras iba caminando me encontré con Tanya.

—Hola, Bells —dijo ella saludándome alegremente.

—Hola, Tan **—**respondí, ella al instante se percató de m**i **no muy buen humor.

—Wow wow wow —contestó poniendo las manos al frente con expresión sorprendida—.¿Qué carajo te pasó? **—**dijo haciendo referencia al color de mi cara y a mi expresión.

—Nada —dije, sin poder ocultar mi ira.

—Bells… —dijo ella.

—¡La idiota de Jessica Stanley, quiere que hable con Jake, ella se lo quiere, bueno, tú ya sabes, y no lo voy a permitir, ella no es buena para él…! —proseguí, casi sin aire—. Tanya, ella no es para él, no se lo merece —dije.

—Bella, no le hagas caso, obviamente no hacen buena pareja, pero hay que dejarlos, igual no creo que Jacob sienta algo por ella —dijo ella, tratando de calmarme.

En ese momento sonó la campana.

—Hablamos después de eso, Tan, voy a clases. —Me giré y sin esperar su respuesta, seguí mi recorrido hacia la clase de economía. Genial, este día no podría ser peor.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo que me dijo Tanya, tenía que calmarme, ella siempre era tan comprensiva y buena consejera, ella era buena en todo, aparte ella era hermosa, alta, rubia, ojos claros, buenas curvas, un trasero de envidia, nada que ver conmigo, baja, delgada, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, piel pálida, curvas, pero no muy pronunciadas, la naturaleza se había olvidado de darme unas buenas nalgas. Sí, así soy yo, eso me recuerda… no me he presentado.

Soy Isabella Swan, vivo en Forks, tengo diecisiete años, soy inteligente, torpe y divertida, caprichosa, no tengo novio, por una simple y estúpida razón: Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, pero él no lo está de mí.

**¡Tachán! Aquí va el primer capítulo, si hay dudas si Edward aparecerá… si la historia será E&amp;B, pero todo a su tiempo, nuestro sexy chico ya vendrá, pronto. Espero les guste, espero sus reeviews y favs. Gracias por leer, trataré de actualizar pronto. Con mucho amor. Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Quisiera decirte algo"

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. _**

**_*CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE* _**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les vengo a traer un nuevo capítulo, gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido mi historia, espero les guste, y también gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews, son de gran apoyo.**

**Beteado por: ****Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

**Bueno… aquí viene **

**Att: Ana**

Cuando llegué a la clase de economía el profesor Félix "Mierda" Hill acababa de cerrar la puerta. «Genial, ya son tres veces que llego tarde. Idiota».

A través del vidrio de la puerta podía ver a mis compañeros dándome miradas de lástima. «Sí lo sé, me va a ir mal con este gilipollas».

Traté de observar la clase, no porque me interesara sino porque necesitaba saber qué haría este idiota para que me fuera mal. También me asomé un poco más, tratando de divisar a mis amigos. Allí estaba Ángela, esforzándose por poner atención sin distraerse por mi culpa, luego vi a Mike, como siempre jugando o haciendo cualquier idiotez excepto observar la clase, seguí recorriendo todo el aula con mis ojos, hasta que por fin me encontré a Jacob, el chico que robaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos todo el día, allí estaba él, mi mejor amigo, mi amor platónico. Él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y con un gesto rápido, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, volteó y me saludó con una sonrisa cálida, que hacía que se me derritiera el corazón. «Ahhhh, ese hombre me trae loca».

Mientras estaba metida completamente en mi ensoñación con Jake, sentí como bruscamente la puerta se abrió y caí directamente en el suelo, frente a toda la clase. ¡Mierda!.

—Swan, Swan, Swan… —dijo mi queridísimo profesor mientras me miraba con desazón— ¿podría ser más torpe? —¡Idiota!

—Perdón —dije mientras me ponía de pie—, sé que he llegado tarde a su clase de nuevo, pero se lo juro que no fue mi culpa… —me interrumpió Hills.

—Mire, Swan, solo cállese y entre, ¿sí? —dijo en tono irritado mientras hacía un gesto apurado con su mano de que entrara.

—Sí, señor. —Cómo odiaba tener que decirle "señor" a ese tirano engreído.

La clase transcurrió lenta, como siempre. No pude hablar con Jacob, pero hoy todo iba a cambiar, hoy por fin le iba a confesar mi amor, nada ni nadie se iba a interponer en mis planes.

La campana sonó. «!Síííííí! Por fin se acababa esta tortura». Me apresuré a alcanzar a Jacob antes de que saliera. Era hora, corrí y lo agarré por el hombro.

—¡Jake! —dije sonando más desesperada de lo que me hubiera gustado—. Necesitamos hablar.

—Bella… emm… hola… —dijo volteándose haciendo un gesto de incomodidad—, ehh oye, Bells, ¿te acuerdas que hoy íbamos a estudiar juntos en mi casa?

—Emm sí, claro, casi lo olvido. —Obvio no lo había olvidado, estuve pensando en eso toda la semana.

—Bella, es que no creo que pueda —dijo sin anestesia.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Estaba completamente furiosa, angustiada y sobre todo muy decepcionada.

—Bells, es que… —lo interrumpió Hills.

—Swan, necesito hablar con usted. —¡Carajo! Qué oportuno Hills.

—Te digo luego —dijo Jacob en forma de despedida. No, no no no.

Volví a ver al profesor. ¿Qué querría este pelmazo ahora?

—¿Qué quiere profesor? —«Idiota, gilipollas insoportable».

—Ya que lleva tres retardos… mire, Swan, no le voy a dar explicaciones, solo tome esto. —Me entregó una especie de guía.

—Pero… ¿qué es esto? —dije sorprendida y un poco atemorizada.

—Son ciento cincuenta problemas de economía… para el lunes.

What?!

—Pero… pero… ¡si hoy es viernes! —dije casi gritándole.

—Bueno pues… que tenga un buen fin de semana —dijo evidenciando el sarcasmo, mientras salía del aula.

¡Hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡¿Cómo carajos se le ocurre hacer esto?! ¡Dios, lo voy a matar! Y ahora… ¡Jacob! ¡Mierda! No voy a poder ir a la casa de Jake, ni a hablarle ni nada. Saben que voy a hacer con ese idiota de mierda, que… Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos homicidas.

—¡Bells, Belly Bells! —dijo Rosalie emocionada.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose? —dije un poco irritada, no estaba de humor.

—¿Viste al chico nuevo? —dijo ella ignorando mi anterior tono de voz—. ¡Dios está que arde!

—¿Ahh, sí? —Solté una risita—. ¿Y qué pasó con Emmett, lo olvidaste?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —dijo elevando el tono de voz—. El nuevo es candente, pero no haría nada con él, es el hermano de Emmett, sería raro. —Hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Pero qué raro tiene eso? Tú no tienes nada con Emmett, ni siquiera le hablas —dije enfatizando cada palabra.

—Pero que quieres que haga, él es, el gran capitán del equipo, el chico más popular del instituto —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—Rose, tú eres hermosa y además es obvio que él se muere por ti, todos lo ven, excepto tú.

—¿En serio? No sé… he hablado con él, le envío mensajes y todo, pero no lo demuestra —dijo ella haciendo movimientos con sus manos exageradamente. Sip, así era Rosalie Hale.

—Vamos… tú la gran Rosalie Hale, la que se ha tirado a más de la mitad de la población masculina de Forks, ¿se deja amedrantar por Emmett Cullen? —dije sin evitar reírme un poco.

—Hey hey hey, eso me hace sonar como una puta —dijo ella divertida fingiendo estar ofendida—, pero bueno, tienes razón, Belly Bells —dijo soltando una carcajada—. Voy a hablar con él.

—¡Esa es mi Rose! —dije poniendo mi brazo en su hombro.

—Sí, le voy a hablar y de paso le digo que me presente a su sexy hermano y si le doy el visto bueno, te lo presento yo a ti y todos felices —dijo divertida.

—Hey, Rose, mi corazón ya tiene dueño —dije riéndome poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

—El idiota de Jacob no se lo merece —dijo ella.

—Shhhh —dije sonrojándome—. Más fuerte, Rosalie, quizás no te escucharon en la Patagonia.

—Perdón —dijo ella riendo—. Vamos, Bella, que toca coger un buen lugar en la cafetería.

**¡Buumm! Aquí va el segundo capítulo, y ohhh si, ya se acerca el gran momento. Espero les haya gustado, y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, favs, follows, etc, son de gran apoyo y motivación. Nos vemos pronto. Esto se va a poner bueno. Besitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización.**

***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE***

**Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

**Capítulo 3: "¡¿Quién #&amp;$ te crees?!"**

Cuando iba camino a mi casa, después de haber salido del instituto, me quedé pensando un poco en lo que había dicho Rose. ¿Quién será el chico nuevo del que al parecer todo el mundo hablaba y conocía menos yo? ¿Será guapo? Bueno, a juzgar por su hermano Emmett, y si tenía los mismos genes… No estaría tan mal, pero… ¡¿Qué carajos estaba pensando?! Creo que Rosalie sí se lograba meter en mi cabeza. Esa rubia astuta siempre saliéndose con la suya. Ahora estaba pensando un montón de idioteces y…

Un fuerte golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos, y, ¡joder, sí que dolía!

—¡¿Qué mier…?! —exclamé, sobándome el trasero no muy femenina.

—¡Lo siento! ¡En serio lo siento! —dijo una sexy voz masculina.

—No te preocupes, la verdad es que soy muy distraída y, pues ya es algo así como una costumbre en mí. **—**Solté una pequeña risita.

—Pues, en ese caso, puedo decir que fue toda tu culpa y que no tuve nada que ver con esto. Es más, soy algo así como una inocente y pobre víctima **—**dijo el chico que ahora estaba mirándome con sus ojos verdes, _los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida__,_y esbozando una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Me puse a examinar al chico detalladamente. Como ya lo había dicho, unos bellísimos ojos verdes, perfectos y profundos, una sonrisa de comercial, piel pálida y cabello cobrizo. En mi opinión, _y__creía que la de todas las mujeres del mundo__,_ el chico era muy, muy, pero muy atractivo. Parecía un modelo.

—¡Hey, linda! Deja de comerme con los ojos. Ya sé que soy sexy, pero parece que solo quisieras ponerme algo de ketchup y comerme enseguida. Aunque, viéndote bien, no opondría mucha resistencia —susurró la última parte de la manera más sexy que no creía posible.

Yo, como la gran idiota que era, seguía sin poder reaccionar.

—Pero, ¡¿quién carajos te crees?! —dije fingiendo que estaba súper ofendida y enojada, aunque en realidad ese chico hacía que me temblaran las piernas. Apenas pude decir algo y mucho menos me enojaría con él.

—Pues, linda… Yo no empecé. Tú fuiste la que empezó mirándome con cara de depredadora sexual —dijo él, sonriendo de medio lado. Esa típica sonrisa de "soy el rey del universo". «_Idiota… Sexy idiota»._

—¿Sabes? Eres un…**—**me interrumpió.

—¿Hermoso y perfecto ser? Que por cierto, aún no sabe tu nombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que te diré mi nombre? —dije lo más firme y enojada que pude fingir.

—Pues, sinceramente, sí. —Se acercó más—. ¿Sí?

—N—No —dije, esta vez, con la voz temblorosa.

—Vamos… —dijo, ahora mucho más cerca, tanto que podía sentir su varonil aroma entrar por mi nariz.Oh,_Dios m__ío.__ Hasta su aroma es sensual._

—¿P—Para qué lo quieres saber?

—Para recordarte con un nombre, princesa. ¿No es obvio? —Estaba mirándome como si quisiera saber lo que pensaba.

—Isabella… Swan —dije finalmente.

—Mmmm… Isabella. Que lindo nombre —susurró él cerca de mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer.

—Y… ¿No me dirás el tuyo? —logré decir.

—Buen punto, señorita Swan. Mi nombre es…—Pausó, dándose algo de dramatismo.

—¿Es…? —dije, un poco exasperada.

—Es…

—¡Ay, por favor! —grité un poco.

—Uy… De acuerdo. Otra cosa que se añade a mi percepción de ti. Eres un poco temperamental. Mi nombre es Edward. Edward Cullen —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Por fin, señor Cullen. Que amable en decirme su nombre.

—Y, Bella. Te puedo llamar así, ¿verdad? —cuestionó un poco dubitativo.

—Pues, ya qué. Sí —dije,riéndome un poco.

—Que amable, Swan —dijo,fingiendo estar ofendido.

—No seas tan sensible, Edward —contesté volteando los ojos.

—Bueno, bueno. No me interrumpas que te estaba preguntando algo. —Comenzamos a caminar.

—Pero no dices nada. ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?

—¿Vives aquí cerca? —perguntó

—Sí, bueno no. Es decir, más o menos —dije de manera una que ni yo misma me hubiese entendido—. Mi casa queda ni tan lejos ni tan cerca.

—Bueno… Digamos que te entendí —dijo divertido.

—Creo que, en lo poco que nos conocemos, te has burlado de mí varias veces — contesté, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es mi culpa. Eres muy graciosa aunque no pretendas serlo —dijo, riéndose un poco esta vez.

—¿Gracias? —dije, algo confundida.

—Bueno, pequeña Swan, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

—Pero nos acabamos de conocer. Y, ¿si eres un asesino o algo parecido?

—Pues… Otra cosa que se añade a mi percepción sobre ti. Eres un poco rara. **—**Rió.

—¡Hey! No es malo saber a qué clase de persona le mostrarás dónde vives.

—Otra vez, señorita Swan, buen punto **—**dijo él, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Conóceme un poco. Tengo 18 años, nací en Chicago, mi padre es doctor y fue transferido a este hospital. Tengo una hermana y un hermano. —En ese momento, ya nos estábamos dirigiendo a lo que suponía era su auto—. Mi madre y mis hermanos, junto con mi padre, se vinieron a Forks, pero yo me quise quedar en Chicago así que viví con mis tíos durante estos últimos dos años, pero mis tíos quisieron vender la casa e irse a vivir a Miami. No soy muy amante de ese lugar y decidí irme a vivir con mi familia. —Hizo una pausa—. Entonces, ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

—Pues, quiero saber más de ti, así que… Sí —dije, muy sonriente.

—¡Genial! Sube, te llevaré en mi auto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Coincidencias musicales

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. **_

_***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE* **_

**¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¡Volví! En forma de fichas, okno jajaja.  
Sé que alguna/os pensaron que abandoné la historia, pero no aquí estoy de nuevo, y quiero aclarar algo **** NO ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA **** Quizás me demore en actualizar, pero no, no pienso abandonarla, y espero por favor me tengan paciencia. También quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero no me extenderé tanto en esto porque merecen algo mucho mejor que "perdón y perdón". Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y pues… Aquí va **

**Att: Ana**

Al subirme al auto, ¡Dios santísimo!, me invadió una gran ola de su aroma, conocía a este chico desde hace menos de 20 minutos, pero su aroma me hacía erizar y que mis piernas temblaran, es increíble que alguien que acabo de conocer tenga ese efecto en mí, usualmente los chicos no me afectan, bueno, aunque eso se puede explicar con el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo estoy rodeada de idiotas, inmaduros y que aparte de todo tienen un gusto pésimo para la música, y eso me llevaba a una buena pregunta.

\- Edward, ¿qué música te gusta?- rompí el silencio.

\- Mmmm, espera – dijo el sonando pensativo. Luego estiró su mano hacia el reproductor de música y lo encendió.

Comenzó a sonar el intro de… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Back in Black! Amo esa canción.

-Así que, ¿te gusta AC/DC ehh?- dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Sí, ¡es genial!- casi gritó de la emoción. No pude evitar reírme.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dije aún con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- inquirió él.

-En parte- estiré mis brazos un poco –Solo es AC/DC o…- no terminé mi oración ya que la canción se había terminado y empezó a sonar una de Queen, era… ohh si, era Bohemian Rhapsody, esto se ponía mejor cada vez.

-De nuevo ¿eso contesta a tu pregunta?- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-De nuevo, en parte- me reí. Estar con este chico era divertido.

-Bueno, ya que la señorita Swan no queda satisfecha con una demostración auditiva, tendré que responderle verbalmente- hizo una pausa – Me gusta el rock, en mi opinión creo que lo dejé bastante claro- se rió.

-¡Heyy! No te burles de mí, solo quería que lo dijeras- dije tratando de sonar ofendida. Frunció un poco el ceño, y podría jurar que lucí preocupado, así que le sonreí y entonces captó que era solo una broma.

En ese momento comenzó mi parte favorita de la canción, y no me pude contener.

-"_Ohh mama mía, mama mía, mama mía let me go"- _gritamos al mismo tiempo. _Genial._

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro bastante sorprendidos. Y al mismo tiempo nos empezamos a reír.

-¡Wow! Creo que estamos conectados- dijo Edward bastante emocionado – Y con tu excelente interpretación de mi parte favorita de la canción puedo asegurar que también te gusta este tipo de música ¿verdad?-

-Pues que observador eres- dije usando un tono sarcástico –Si, amo esta música, pero me gusta más que todo el rock clásico-

-¡Que coincidencia señorita Swan!-

-Sí, una linda coincidencia- no pude evitar la sonrisa tonta que se formó en mi rostro.

-Totalmente de acuerdo linda Swan- dijo él.

En ese momento empezó a sonar Iron Man de Black Sabbath. Nos dimos una mirada de cómplices y empezamos a cantar como un par de locos.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos de canciones geniales, cuando caí en cuenta de una cosa.

-Oye Edward, ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-La curiosidad mató al gato- dijo el dando una sonrisa torcida _Grrrr. ¡Concéntrate Bella! _Lo miré mal. –Okay, no, ya te diré, primero te llevaré a comer a McDonald's y luego a un lugar misterioso también llamado Campo de Entrenamiento de Forks High School- rodé los ojos.

-Y dime Edward ¿Quién te dijo que aceptaré que me lleves a McDonald's y me compres una Big Mac?- dije intentando sonar desinteresada. _Pero créeme chico lindo que no te negaría nada._

-Bueno primero que todo yo nunca mencioné nada acerca de una Big Mac- le dí una mirada asesina –Okay okay, si quieres una Big Mac te daré tu Big Mac, y segundo no te podrías resistir a esto – dijo sonriendo de la manera más atractiva y desordenando un poco su cabello. _Te desordenaré el cabello de otra forma Eddie. _

-¡Hey, no me mires con esa cara de pervertida niña Swan!, parece que eres una chica traviesa- ¿acaso lo notó? Bueno, cualquiera lo hubiera notado.

-No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera, es solo que, es solo que tengo hambre- _Si claro, buena excusa Swan suena tan creíble._

-Hambre de…- movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡De una hamburguesa idiota!- grité un poco.

-Que genio Bellita- dijo riéndose.

Pasaron unos 10 segundos y rompí el silencio con una epifanía que acababa de tener.

-Oye, tu eres Cullen ¿cierto?- traté de sonar desinteresada.

-¡Que memoria!- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Solo contesta la pregunta-

-Si-

-¿Cómo Emmett Cullen?-

-Sí, supongo, somos hermanos así que si-

-¡Genial! Rose va a enloquecer- dije más para mí misma.

-¿Rose? ¿Quién es Rose y por qué va a enloquecer?- dijo un poco confundido.

-Después te explico, más bien maneja rápido que estoy hambrienta- dije señalando mi estómago.

-Okay linda Bella, aquí vamos-

**Y eso fue todo por este capítulo, de nuevo, perdón por la demora y espero sigan leyendo. Recuerden si no publico seguido es porque estoy muy ocupada gracias a mis queridísimos profesores (nótese el sarcasmo) no porque vaya a abandonar la historia. Les prometo que vienen partes buenas con Edward, Jacob, y bueno todos en general. Tengo muchoooo en mente y no puedo esperar para plasmarlo aquí. Recuerden que los y las quiero. Gracias a los grupos de Facebook "Robsteners y Krisbians forever 3" y "FanFiction Latin Indie" que han sido de gran apoyo. Besos y nos vemos muy pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. **_

_***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE* **_

**¡Hola a todos! No me he olvidado de la historia, ni de ustedes, ahora si tengo tiempo, ya que salí a vacaciones, ¡por fin! Los capítulos trataré de subirlos más seguido, pero recuerden que la inspiración también es un factor clave, así que ténganme paciencia **

**Sin más preámbulos…**

**Att: Ana**

Después de muchas canciones geniales y un viaje que en realidad se me hizo muy corto, _quizás por la grata compañía a mi lado_, finalmente llegamos a McDonald's. El abrió su puerta y yo abrí la mía y me bajé sin esperar a que Edward viniera y me abriera la puerta, la verdad no soy el tipo de dama delicada que necesita ayuda en todo. El me miró con el ceño fruncido, luego miró mi mano y sin más la agarró firmemente y comenzó a caminar y _¡Oh mi Dios! _Sentí una corriente eléctrica impresionante, creo que él también la pudo percibir porque abrió los ojos de par en par y luego dirigió su mirada a la mía y vi sorpresa en sus ojos, casi aparté la mano, pero el al notar eso la agarró con más fuerza. Caminamos en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad y entramos al dichoso restaurante.

El avanzó en la fila y yo lo seguí por detrás _¡Ave María! ¡Que tremendo culote! Me dan ganas de morderlo y Grrrr. _No me percaté de que él me estaba mirando divertido.

-¿Te gusta algo de lo que ves?- soltó con prepotencia.

-Pues… no- me sonrojé al haber sido atrapada in fraganti.

-No seas pervertida linda Swan- dijo.

-No seas engreído, no te estaba mirando el trasero- dije un poco enfadada.

Él se acercó a mi oído y susurró – De nuevo te delatas a ti misma Bella, no mencioné nada de mi trasero- terminó y me sonrojé nuevamente _¡Mierda Bella debes dejar de ser tan tonta!_

Después, llegamos por fin al principio de la fila. Las chicas que estaban atendiendo, todas, se quedaron viendo a Edward como unas completas idiotas _Pfff, _la "gran afortunada" esbozó una sonrisa al estilo Sonriente de Alicia en el País de Las Maravillas. _¡Calma zorra! En cualquier momento te explotarán los ovarios si sigues viendo a Edward de esa forma._

-¡Buenos días señor! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo ella obviamente refiriéndose solo a él, ¿es que acaso mi presencia es tan insignificante? Me aclaré la garganta sonoramente, la chica solo se limitó a mirarme una décima de segundo y luego volvió a observar a Edward con esa estúpida y perfecta sonrisa en su rostro.

-Emmm si- dijo Edward un poco incómodo. Bueno imagino que así será siempre que llega a algún lugar con mujeres.- ¿Bella tú quieres una Big Mac verdad? – me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Emmm si, por favor- dije un poco distraída.

-Okay- volvió a mirar a la rubia que nos atendía, bueno que lo atendía –Entonces dame dos Big Mac, dos porciones de papas, dos sodas medianas, preferiblemente Coca-Cola, y...- dejó inconclusa la frase, luego se sonrojó un poco y dijo- ¿de qué es la Cajita Feliz este mes?- eso atrajo mi completa atención.

-¿Se refiere al juguete?- dijo confundida.

-Si- afirmó Edward.

-Pues, este mes son de Los Vengadores y de Hello Kitty- anunció la chica.

-Me regalas una de Los Vengadores por favor- luego se detuvo y volteó a mirarme -¿Quieres una Bella?- Está bien, eso me sorprendió un poco.

-Claro, pero que sea de Los Vengadores también-

-Okay, señorita, que sean dos- dijo terminando así nuestro pedido.

-Sí señor, aquí está el recibo- luego ella se sonrojó –revísalo bien, y recuerda si necesitas algo más solo llámame, estoy a tu completo servicio- luego le guiñó el ojo. _¡Já! Serás bien zorra. Alguien debería despedirla por flirtear en horas laborales._

Con el recibo nos dirigimos a reclamar nuestras órdenes, y ¡gracias a Dios! Esta vez nos atendió un chico.

-Buenas tardes, aquí están sus órdenes- dijo el chico pelirrojo, luego lo puso en una bandeja y nos lo entregó. –Provecho-

-Gracias- dijimos al tiempo.

Luego caminamos hacia una de las mesas que estaba vacía, pusimos allí la bandeja y nos sentamos.

-Bueno linda Swan, a comer- anunció y luego se quedó quieto observándome.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a comer?- pregunté un poco incómoda por su mirada en mí.

-Las damas primero- declaró y sonrió. _¡Wow! Que caballero, no como el idiota de…_

-¡Jacob!- grité. Edward se sorprendió.

-¿Quién?- preguntó confundido

-Jacob, mi… amigo, quedé de reunirme hoy con él a estudiar- si claramente solo a estudiar, porque en el fondo sé que es para lo único que Jacob me ve, como su herramienta en la escuela, nada más.

-Bueno, pero terminemos esto y yo te llevo con Jacob- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-No pensaba irme ya- sonreí de medio lado imitando la forma en la que el lo hacía.

-Tengo la sospecha de que me estás remedando- sonrió el de medio lado también.

-Noooo- dije con fingida indignación.

-Solo te valgo esta linda Swan- advirtió el señalándome con el dedo índice.

-Como usted diga señor Cullen- terminé y tomé mi Big Mac –Ahora sí, a comer-

-¡Como ordene señora!- hizo el gesto militar. Rodé los ojos.

Comenzamos a comer silencio, pero uno cómodo. Pasaron los minutos entre miradas y sonrisas.

-Oye- llamé su atención- ¿por qué pediste las Cajitas Feliz?-

-Pues, te lo digo si no te burlas de mi- dijo pareciendo un niño de 5 años. _¡Dios, que tierno!_ Asentí y luego levanté mi mano derecha en señal de juramento. –Bueno, es que aunque suene estúpido, me encanta la Cajita Feliz, en realidad solo por el juguete, ya que es de Los Vengadores y amo los superhéroes, sobretodo estos - solté una carcajada. –Si ves te dije que te ibas a burlar de mi- dijo avergonzado.

-No me estoy burlando de ti- afirmé.

-¿Entonces que fue esa risa?- preguntó un poco ofendido.

-Es que me parece tan tierno, y genial- le aseguré.

-¿Se supone que eso sea bueno?- dijo esta vez con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Créeme, nunca había sentido eso, y si es bueno- dije en voz baja. Era la verdad, ni siquiera por Jacob, nunca. Aunque no podía negar que Jacob seguía siendo mi Número 1, o eso creo.

-Bueno, ya linda Swan, ya te burlaste de mí y le conté uno de mis secretos a una chica que es prácticamente desconocida.-

-Bueno bueno, ya- comencemos a comer- dije finalmente.

-Seguro tienes afán para ir a ver a Jason o como sea que se llame tu amigo- hizo de nuevo una mueca.

-Es Jacob- lo corregí.

-Si como sea- dijo un poco irritado.

Me quedé pensando en el ¿por qué? De la extraña actitud de Edward hacia Jacob, o sea parecía celoso, pero es obvio de que no ya que nos conocíamos hace como una hora.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se acaban de conocer y ya hay celos? ¿Por qué creen que Edward actúe de esa manera al hablar de Jacob? ¿Creen que Bella estará dudando de sus sentimientos hacia Jacob o lo ama tanto que jamás lo olvidará? Coméntenmelo en un Review ;) . Si les gusta la historia no duden en darle Favorito y en Follow, siempre es un lindo gesto sus comentarios, favs, follows. Besos y nos vemos muy pronto **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. **_

_***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE* **_

**¡Hola! Para que vean que si cumplo lo de que voy a actualizar un poco más seguido, gracias a los dioses de la inspiración y a mis benditas vacaciones que por fin llegaron. Y pues como estamos cercanos a Navidad, considérenlo como mi regalito jajaja okno. Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo. Besos.**

**Att: Ana.**

De camino al estacionamiento Edward agarró mi mano, un poco fuerte a decir verdad, y seguimos caminando, se veía muy tenso, era increíble cómo podía entender cada una de sus facciones sin siquiera llevar un día de conocernos, era extraño, la verdad usualmente no soy muy buena descifrando las señales corporales de la gente, por eso se me hace difícil entender si me están mandando indirectas o es mi imaginación la que exagera, pero con Edward es diferente, se lo que está pensando o más bien sintiendo, creo, bueno la verdad no le he preguntado como para saber si mi "sexto sentido" está funcionando, en realidad es más bien una teoría no más.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos- Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Tan poquito valen?- dije divertida.

-Está bien, lo máximo que te puedo dar es un dólar- bromeó, luego se acercó a mi oído y susurró –Y me estoy arriesgando- sentí un escalofrío.

-¿Qué? Ahora estamos en "El Precio de la Historia"*- respondí soltando una risita.

-No, creo que Chumlee* me haga sentir lo que siento cuando te escucho reír- dijo con una sonrisa torcida mirándome directamente a los ojos. _¡Ayyy Diosito se me van a caer las bragas!_

-Eso fue bizarro y tierno al mismo tiempo, una combinación muy rara- comencé a reírme, pero más bien una risa nerviosa.

-Tengo mis momentos linda Swan- me guiñó el ojo _¡Ufff es mi impresión o está haciendo calor aquí!_

-Amm si- dije sonrojada, el solo se limitó a sonreír.

Llegamos al auto y me abrió la puerta.

-Ahora si no te me escapas Swan- dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confundida.

-Pues de mis atenciones de caballero- sonrió, colocó sus manos en las caderas y elevó la cabeza, solté una carcajada -¿Qué? Dijo ahora él confundido.

-Eso fue muy gay- seguí riendo, no es que tenga nada contra ellos, pero sé que a los hombres no les agrada mucho que los llamen de esa manera –pero muy lindo-

-El que hayas dicho lindo al final no borra el hecho de que me dijiste gay- dijo un poco enojado.

-¿Por qué te enoja, acaso tienes algo contra ellos?- pregunté divertida.

-No, no es eso, es que usualmente a los hombres heterosexuales no nos gusta que nos digan gays- explicó.

-¡No me digas!- dije sarcásticamente –jamás lo hubiera imaginado, gracias por aclararme ese punto-

-Tu tono sarcástico es sexy- dijo

-Creo que eres el primero que piensa eso- dije riéndome.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde es que vamos?-

-¿Acaso sufres de amnesia o qué? Creo que ya te había dicho-

-Uyy pero que genio, ya vamos donde tu querido Jacob- contestó.

-Lo siento- susurré.

El camino hacia la casa de Jake fue bastante callado, Edward solo se limitaba a mirarme un par de veces, luego centraba su atención de nuevo en el camino, lo cual era bastante bueno a decir verdad ya que no quería tener un accidente o algo así, menos cuando iba camino hacia la casa de Jake, ayy Jake, por qué me haces eso, en los últimos meses me he dado cuenta que él sabe lo que me hace sentir y creo que en ocasiones se aprovechaba bastante de eso, y lo peor era que yo estaba consciente de eso, nunca he sido estúpida, pero cuando estoy con él es como si mis neuronas dijeran: Ya venimos Bells, nos vamos a Las Vegas mientras tu terminas de hablar con Jacob. Odiaba sentirme así, odiaba parecer una idiota completa a la cual podían manipular como una muñeca de trapo.

Después de más o menos 40 minutos de viaje por fin llegamos a la casa de Jake, ya que quedaba bastante lejos. Toqué la puerta, me recibió Billy, el padre de Jake.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Un milagro tenerte por estos lares de nuevo- dijo alegremente.

-¡Hola Billy! Muy bien gracias por preguntar, vine a estudiar con Jake- repondí -¿está por acá?

-Sí, sigue, está en su habitación- me contestó, luego hizo seña de que entrara.

-Ahh Billy, él es Edward, un… amigo- presenté a Edward –Edward él es Billy el padre de Jacob-

-Un gusto señor, Edward Cullen- le ofreció su mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Billy Black- dijo estrechando la mano de Edward.

-Amm, ¿Edward puede entrar?- dije un poco avergonzada.

-Claro, no veo el problema- respondió cortésmente Billy.

-Ehh Bella, yo…- tartamudeó Edward –prefiero quedarme en el auto, muchas gracias señor Black-

-Emm bueno- le contesté –pero Edward, creo que me demoro-

-Okay, entonces, nos vemos después- dijo y se fue.

-¡Edward espera!- grité, el volteó a ver y yo salí corriendo a donde él estaba. –Creo que no me has dado tu número y no sé cuándo nos volvamos a ver, así que…- dije un poco avergonzada, nunca le he pedido el número a un chico.

-Claro, mi número es 5554287159- dijo.

-Ehhh, no sé tú, pero yo no tengo una memoria prodigiosa- sonreí.

-Ahhh si si, lo siento- me dijo, entonces yo saqué mi teléfono celular, el me dictó el número de nuevo y lo agregué a mis contactos.

-Bueno, creo que… me debo ir, nos vemos Bells- dijo y se fue.

Entré a la casa de Jacob, siempre tan linda y organizada, era pequeña pero me parecía hermosa, me dirigí a su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entré.

-Holis- lo saludé. Jacob me volteó a ver bastante sorprendido a juzgar por como abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella?- dijo, y si, estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Pues, te acuerdas que íbamos a estudiar esta tarde ¿verdad?- le respondí como si estuviera tratando de explicarle algo a un bebé.

-Pero, Bella, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estabas con Hills?- me dijo y fue como un boom a mi memoria, hice un pequeño FlashBack en mi cabeza y… _¡Mierda!_ Jacob había cancelado la "cita de estudios".

-¡Mierda! Jacob lo siento, no me acordaba, estaba tan concentrada intentando no matar a Félix "Mierda" Hills que se me pasó por alto, lo siento- dije muy avergonzada. -¿pero igual, podemos jugar un poco de X-Box mientras mi mamá viene a recogerme-

-Ehh Bella, acerca de eso, ehh- tartamudeó.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.

-No puedes- contestó finalmente.

-Voy a salir- dijo

-Ohh- fue lo único que dije -¿y no te puedo acompañar?-

-No creo que quieras, además sería un poco incómodo- dijo

-¿Acaso vas a un burdel o qué?- le respondí divertida.

-No- dijo divertido - Algo mejor-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué?- lo interrogué aún divertida.

-Una cita con Irina- y en ese momento mi cara cambió completamente, la diversión se esfumó y sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua helada.

-Ahhh- me limité a decir –creo que es lo mismo que un burdel.

-Ayyy Bells no te pongas celosa-

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa de esa puta? Bitch please, no necesito andar mostrando mis tetas a cuanto hombre y en ocaciones mujer se me pase por enfrente para llamar la atención- respondí enojada.

-Y por eso, y muchas más razones es que nunca has tenido novio Bells- dijo. Y eso, carajo, odiaba que me echaran en cara el hecho de que no tengo ni he tenido novio.

-¡No es eso! Es porque yo quiero algo mejor, no cualquier idiota que si le muestran un gran culo y un buen par de tetas sale corriendo como un perro detrás de una perra en celo, como tú- le aseguré –sabes creo que mejor me voy, suerte con tu zorra- dije y salí dando un portazo.

-Adiós Billy, gracias por todo- me despedí de él y salí por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al llegar a la calle, estaba lloviendo, y bastante, me empapé toda en menos de diez segundos, y unas malditas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, ¡genial! Ahora estaba mojada, llorando y furiosa. Estuve sentada en la acera de la esquina de la calle de Jacob como por 10 minutos, y luego reaccioné, la próxima semana tenía exámenes en la escuela y no me podía enfermar, no por algo tan estúpido. Así que me levanté y comencé a caminar, luego pensé, no podía irme caminando a mi casa, llegaría mañana si así fuera, no tenía dinero para tomar un autobús y menos un taxi, mi papá estaba trabajando y lo estaría hasta después de unas horas, mi madre igual, solo se me vino una persona a la cabeza.

-Edward- susurré. Tomé mi teléfono y busqué su nombre en mi lista de contactos, oprimí la tecla de marcar.

-¿Hola?- contestaron de la otra línea con una aterciopelada voz.

-Hola- fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Bella?¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estarías estudiando todavía, ¿estás bien?- dijo atropellando un poco las palabras.

-Si, si estoy bien, solo quería saber si aún estás cerca de la casa de Jacob- le respondí.

-Ehhh si, más o menos, ¿necesitas que te recoja?- preguntó.

-Si puedes, por favor- dije pero ésta vez la voz se me quebró un poco.

-Voy de inmediato- dijo y colgó.

Bueno, gracias al cielo Edward vendría por mí, al rescate, como un caballero blanco, excepto que yo no era una princesa. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando vi un hermoso Volvo plateado acercarse, abrieron la puerta y Edward salió, se quedó observándome durante lo que me pareció una eternidad y luego dijo.

-Hola hermosa- y me lancé a sus brazos, no me importo si solo lo conocía a desde hoy, necesitaba un abrazo y que mejor que uno de Edward.

**¿Qué les pareció? Vemos más interacción de la que nos gusta entre Edward y Bella ¿No? Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y aunque aún no haya llegado el día quiero desearles una ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero reciban muchos regalos Regalos Regalos Everywhere! Y como regalo ustedes me podrían mandar un review, darle fav y follow, bueno… solo si quieren claro jajaja **** Besos y más besos. Nos leemos pronto :***


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. **_

_***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE* **_

**¡Holis todos! Volví muy pronto ¿no creen? Pero quería dejarles este capítulo como regalo de año nuevo :3 Espero les guste, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y me dan mucho mucho ánimo para escribir, enserio que me hacen el día **** y gracias a todos lo/as que dan fav y follows, enserio gracias y también a las lectoras fantasmas, también gracias ;) me encantaría leer su opinión también, al igual a las que dejan los reviews anónimos, me encantaría poder contestarles, pero FanFiction no me deja **** pero igual les agradezco mucho mucho y estén seguras de que cada comentario que dejan yo lo leo y se los agradezco infinitamente. Besos y sin más preámbulos aquí les va el cap.**

**PD: Después de terminar el capítulo lean la nota del autor que está al final por favor y si pueden déjenme un comentario de que les parece la idea ;) Es importante. Gracias**

**Att: Ana**

Estuvimos allí parados no sé cuánto tiempo fundidos en un abrazo, no podríamos estar más juntos, y en mi mente una pequeña vocecita me decía -_Heyy! Bella, ¿estás ahí?, soy la diminuta parte de tu cerebro que aún conserva un poco de raciocinio y vengo a decirte que ¡Ni siquiera llevas conociendo a ese chico un día y lo estás abrazando como si se fuera a acabar el mundo!, además ¡estás cerca a la casa de Jacob!, ¿qué te pasa?- _a la que solo me limité a responderle _– ¡Déjame en paz por un momento ¿si perra?!- _y creo que ahí se calló.

Pasaron unos diez, quince minutos, la verdad no tengo idea, yo llorando en el pecho de Edward como si estuviera en un funeral, agarrada de su cintura muy fuerte, tanto que estaba enterrando mis uñas en él, y sollozos lastimeros se escapaban de mi boca, Edward me separó un poco, pero sin dejar de abrazarme, solo lo suficiente para verme la cara.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?- preguntó angustiado -¿Hermosa? ¿Bells? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo ese idiota de mierda? Porque si es así dime y voy directo a su casa y le rompo el culo a patadas.- dijo esta vez bastante enojado.

-No me hizo nada- era la verdad, en realidad no me hizo nada, otra cosa es que me sintiera herida por las cosas que decía, pero él no estaba consciente de lo que sus palabras provocaban en mí.

-¿Estás segura Bella? ¿Dime la verdad?- dijo él.

-Solo dijo una par de cosas que no me gustaron mucho, pero no creo que lo haya hecho con intención- le aseguré

-¿Quieres que lo golpeé o algo parecido?- me preguntó y por la expresión de su rostro supe que no era una broma, pero igualmente me comencé a reír. -¿De qué te ríes?- me interrogó confundido.

-Es que eres tan dulce- alcé mi mano y toqué su mejilla, era tan suave, pero a la vez varonil con su barba renaciendo -¡Dios! ¿Por qué siento como si te conociera de hace años?- pregunté más para mí misma, pero al parecer lo dije en vos alta.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo señorita Swan, es como si, todo estuviera... – hizo una pausa como si estuviera en una lucha interna entre decir algo o no –sabes, olvídalo- se decidió.

-Si sientes lo mismo que yo de que nos conocemos hace años, sabrás que no voy a olvidarlo- me reí por lo bajo.

-Créeme que lo sabía, pero si lo digo sonaré como un idiota cursi, y no lo soy, de cursi tengo esto- hizo un gesto con sus manos juntando los pulgares casi al punto de que se tocaran.

-Te entiendo Cullen, pero no olvidaré esto, cuando menos lo esperes te lo recordaré y haré que me lo digas- le guiñé el ojo.

-Estaré esperando el momento Swan- susurró de una forma muy sexy, luego agregó –Parece que ya estás de buen humor linda Swan-

-Creo que te tengo que agradecer por eso- giré los ojos.

-¿De nada?- dijo tratando de parecer ofendido, pero lo delató su risa.

-¿De nada qué tonto?- me reí también.

-Eres tan extraña a veces- afirmó divertido.

-No me digas- dije en tono sarcástico.

-Bella, me encanta estar aquí parado contigo bajo la lluvia, con un frío de los mil demonios y muy posiblemente con la consecuencia de un resfriado de mierda en los próximos días- hizo una breve pausa –pero tengo que ir al campo de entrenamiento de la escuela a ver a mi hermano Emmett, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Por el que "Rose" va a enloquecer?-

-Ahhh, ¿te acuerdas de eso eh?- pregunté divertida.

-Sí, ¿ahora si me puedes explicar?- se acercó más.

-¿No que tenías mucho afán de irte?- dije esperando que olvidara el tema del "Crush" o más bien enamoramiento de Rose, ya que dicen que un crush solo dura unos meses y Rosalie ya lleva más de 2 años, ahí, a la expectativa de que Emmett se le declarara, pero él no lo hacía, yo siempre trataba de convencer a Rose de que diera el primer paso, porque Emmett era un idiota que no sabía expresar sus sentimientos, pero ella decía que yo no era quien para hablar de "dar el primer paso" cuando llevaba más que ella enamorada de Jacob y nunca había dicho ni una sola palabra pero seguía ahí, a su lado, como su "mejor amiga" sin expresarle lo que me molestaba que me pasara a cientos de perras con la que salía por la cara, pero había una gran diferencia entre mi situación y la de ella, y es que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos, en cambio los míos no, todos sabían que Emmett le gustaba, más bien le encantaba Rose, porque era obvio, sobre todo por la forma en que la miraba, pero ella aún no se da cuenta.

-Bueno, tienes razón- Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos –tengo mucha prisa, pero me lo puedes contar en el auto, soy todo oídos- terminó y me tomó firmemente del brazo y me condujo a su precioso Volvo.

-Lindo auto- dije.

-Gracias- dijo orgulloso mirando a su auto como un padre miraría a su hijo.

-Se nota que lo quieres bastante eh- agregué divertida con su expresión.

-Es algo así como mi bebé, creo que lo amo más que a mis padres- dijo riéndose, luego su sonrisa se borró repentinamente –es una broma, por favor nunca se lo digas a mi madre, o enloquecerá y me lanzará la cafetera o cualquier cosa que tenga cerca en la cabeza-

-No lo sé, creo que podría sobornarte bastante bien con eso, así que lo pensaré- le guiñé el ojo.

-Te daré lo que quieras- dijo acercándose con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-¿Me darías tú Volvo?- pregunté haciendo un puchero.

-A Lizzie ni la mires nena- dijo divertido.

-¿Lizzie? ¿Enserio? ¿Le pones nombre a tu auto?- dije levantando una ceja.

-¡Heyy! Es mi problema si le pongo un nombre a mi bebé o no- dijo tratando de parecer ofendido.

-Tu problema es que vas a llegar tarde a tu cita con tu hermano- le recordé.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me hacer olvidar que el tiempo pasa Swan?- dijo corriendo a abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto e introduciéndome en él.

-Porque soy una excelente compañía- sonreí.

-Sí, eso lo sé- me sonrió de vuelta, estaba tratando de ponerme el cinturón pero fallaba torpemente por la prisa.

-Creo que me lo puedo poner sola- dije divertida.

-Ahh si, si claro, perdón- se fue avergonzado y se subió al auto.

-Bueno, tengo bastante prisa, así que, ¡sujétate bien mono araña!- sonrió y encendió el auto y comenzamos a andar.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí… ¡gracias por leer! :D y quería comentarles una idea que tengo, ¿Qué les parece sí creo un grupo en Facebook de la historia y futuras historias para poder avisarles sobre las actualizaciones y comunicarme mejor con ustedes? Por favor respóndanme en un review. Y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2015! Espero les traída muchas cosas cool, y gracias por el inmenso apoyo que me dieron este año. Besos y más besos. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización.**

***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE***

**¡Hola! ¿Recuerdan que había una escritora llamada Ana que se perdió desde el año pasado? Pues aquí estoy, volví (salta un poco loca) ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por la tremenda demora, pero es que han pasado tantas cosas… se terminaron mis vacaciones, tengo problemas personales, mi gatito fue operado y mi mamá ha estado enferma y bueno muchas cosas más, así que disculpas por la demora. Segundo, este será el primer cap que mand****é**** a beteo, así que espero no vuelvan a ver errores de los que suelo cometer al escribir porque mi tecleo es tremendamente rápido y feo jajaja. Gracias a Flaca mi querida Beta, este es tu primer cap de mi historia para betear, espero te vaya bien, suerte porque soy un poco torpe para todo y quizás tengas que corregir mucho. Gracias a las lectoras fieles y activas, a las pasivas, a las que dejan review, a las que no, a las fantasmas, a todo el mundo, por leer este bebé. Y bueno, aquí vamos.**

**PD: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Feliz Día de La Mujer! Más vale tarde que nunca. PD2: El link del grupo de la historia en FB es: . .AM06/ PD3: Gracias por leer tremenda nota tan larga.**

**Att: Ana**

**Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

Capítulo 8: Legendario Hércules.

Estuve equivocada durante diecisiete años, creyendo conocer el significadode conducir como demente, pues creo que hoy he abierto los ojos y me he hecho una nueva y muy detallada idea de la conducción imprudente y rápida. ¡Edward era un puto loco al volante! Lo de que me sujetara iba en serio, creí que era solo una broma, pero no, en realidad tuve que sujetarme, cerrar los ojos y respirar contando hasta diez para que no me diera un ataque de pánico con ese maniaco, creo que por fin entiendo el porqué de las advertencias de mi madre de "no subirme al auto de extraños" porque, ¡joder! Este hombre nos iba a matar, y yo era muy joven, bella y talentosa para morir así.

—¡Joder, Edward! ¡¿Acaso no conoces las normas básicas de conducción, ya sabes, ser prudente y no conducir como si te persiguiera el mismísimo demonio?! —le grité.

—Señorita, ¿acaso no quiere llegar a tiempo? —preguntó burlonamente.

—¡Me vale un soberano culo si llego temprano o no! Es más ¡ni siquiera es mi puta cita! —alegué enojada.

—¡Wow! Parece que a alguien la adrenalina le hace salir su camionero interno —dijo en tono meloso, tocando mi nariz con su dedo índice.

—¡Jódete, Cullen! —respondí.

—Sip, palabrotas, palabrotas —ratificó—. ¡Hey! ¿De dónde le salen tantas palabrotas a un ser tan pequeño y al parecer inocente?

—Pues… —Hice una pausa dramática—, ¡no tengo ni puta idea! **—**sonreí orgullosa.

—Siempre sorprendiéndome linda, Swan —dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios Grrrr.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que llegamos al campo de entrenamiento de Forks High School. Edward, como era costumbre en un movimiento rápido salió del auto y me abrió la puerta antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo por mí misma, agarró mi mano de una manera firme pero dulce y me encaminó al centro del campo, donde estaba el gigante literalmente Emmett Cullen.

—¡Emmmmmmmmmmm! —gritó Edward. Emmett se giró y lo visualizó, luego corriendo se acercó a nosotros y lo alzó en sus enormes brazos.

—¡Hola, Eddie! Un gusto verte por estos lares —lo saludó y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. No aguanté y solté una carcajada.

—¡No seas maricón, Emmett! —dijo enojado y un poco ruborizado—. ¿Acaso quieres que quede marcado como el hermano gay del gran Emmett Cullen?

—Pero si lo eres, hermano, no es mi culpa —argumentó Emmett elevando los hombros.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo finalmente Edward.

—Y que yo era la de las palabrotas —le recordé irónicamente.

—Tú cállate, preciosa —pidió.

—¡Uy que genio! —respondí.

Edward se limitó a mirarme enojado y luego me dio su hermosa sonrisa torcida Hey, Bells… ¡lo acabas de conocer por el amor de Dios!

—Oye, ¿acaso no eres la amiga de Rosalie Hale? —preguntó Emmett fingiendo desinterés. Sonreí.

—¿La hermosa rubia que te comes con los ojos cada vez que camina frente a ti? —dije alzando las cejas.

—¿De dónde sacas eso enana castaña? Dímelo —demandó ruborizado.

—Así que lo del sonrojo es de familia —afirmé divertida.

—Eso es cosa de mis hermanos, no mía —contradijo.

—Eso es erróneo, Hércules —objeté añadiendo un apodo.

—Eres bastante irritante, ¿lo sabías? —añadió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de eso Emm —intervino Edward.

—Cállate, precioso —dije usando sus palabras.

—Me agradas enana, castaña —aseguró Emmett—. Cuídala, Eddie —le advirtió.

—Lo sé —contestó Edward ruborizado.

—¡Hey, amigo! Por si no lo recuerdas te mandé a llamar para ver si querías hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo —dijo Emmett llenando el incómodo silencio.

—Emm, creo que soy un poco "flacucho" para entrar al equipo —respondió Edward enfatizando lo de flacucho.

—¡Eso vale una mierda! —exclamó—. Mira, niño, si quieres entrar al equipo y eres bueno, me vale una soberana y grandísima mierda si eres un duende irlandés —explicó Emmett.

—Quizás sí es un duende irlandés, ya sabes, por lo pelirrojo —opiné.

—¡Wowowow! Enana castaña, no sabes en lo que te metiste —se burló de mí.

—¿De qué hablas Emmett? —pregunté confundida.

—¡No soy pelirrojo! —contradijo Edward—. ¡Soy cobrizo C-O-B-R-I-Z-O! ¡C-O-B-R-I-Z-O! —enfatizó bastante lo de cobrizo.

—Jamás había escuchado eso de cobrizo —objeté.

—Con Edward siempre se ha tenido el dilema de si es castaño o pelirrojo —comenzó a explicar Emmett.

—Y no soy ninguna de las dos, mucho menos un pelirrojo —añadió Edward interrumpiendo.

—¡Joder, hermano, ya lo sé! —exclamó Emmett—. En fin, preguntándole a muchas personas y con muchas investigaciones, llegamos a la conclusión de que es cobrizo, o sea parte castaño, parte pelirrojo**.**

—Ahhh ya —me limité a decir.

—¿Entendiste linda, Swan? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sí, ya entendí, eres C-O-B-R-I-Z-O, no pelirrojo —enfaticé lo de cobrizo.

—Aparte de linda inteligente —me aplaudió.

—Te ves más lindo cuando estás callado —le respondí rodando los ojos.

—Siempre me veo lindo —aseguró engreído.

—No lo niego —confirmé.

—Gracias, hermosa. —Se acercó y besó mi mejilla, en ese instante sentí mis mejillas arder.

—¡Ya páguense un motel! —dijo Emmett. Me limité a esconder mi cara en el pecho de Edward, quien me abrazó—.Se van a quedar al entrenamiento, ya sabes, enana castaña, puedes ver traseros de jugadores mientras tanto —comentó alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Es una buena oferta —contesté.

—Lo sé —afirmó Emmett.

—Sí, nos quedamos —dijo finalmente Edward.

—Bueno, escojan un buen asiento chicos, esto se pondrá bueno —anunció Emmett.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización._**

**_*CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE*_**

**HI HOW! ¿Cómo están? Siento la tremendotototota demora, pero créanme que he estado tremendamente ocupada y en realidad no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, así que disculpas, pero ya en esta semana salgo a vacaciones *salta y grita como una desquiciada* así que estaré más activa. **

**Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a una gran lectora Mimi83, hermosa gracias por los mucho reviews que dejaste, no sabes cuánto te agradezco, este cap va por ti y por tu continuo apoyo a la historia. Gracias. **

**Espero contestar tus preguntas con este capítulo, y quiero que sepan que todos los reviews, son leídos (anónimos, los no anónimos que esos siempre contesto) Gracias por el continuo apoyo a la historia, y espero sigan con ella.**

** Beteado por: Flaca Paz. Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

**PD: No voy a abandonar la historia.**

**PD2: Recuerden el link del grupo de Facebook.  
**** www . facebook groups / Twilight . Fanfics . AM06 /****  
****(Sin espacios)**

**PD3: Gracias por leer tremenda nota tan gigante y tantas postdatas jajajaja :3**

**Att: Ana**

Estábamos sentados en las bancas altas del campo de entrenamiento de los Huskies de Forks, nuestro equipo, el orgullo local, y si se están preguntando si me gusta el fútbol americano... ¡Me encanta! Es un deporte rudo, lleno de hombre sexys golpeándose unos a los otros... eso es lo mío.

—Swan —me llamó Edward.

—Sí, Cullen —le respondí.

—¿Crees que pueda entrar al equipo? —preguntó nervioso.

—¿Dudando de tus habilidades? —interrogué.

—No —mintió.

—Ya, no hay de qué avergonzarse, todos dudamos de nosotros mismos algunas veces —dije.

—Siendo sincero, temo hacer el ridículo —confesó agachando la cabeza—. Ya sabes yo, el hermano del gran Emmett Cullen... ¿Qué tal si soy un asco en esto? Nunca he sido el gran deportista de la familia, ese lugar está ocupado por Emm.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, Edward, no debes dejar que el miedo a perder te patee el trasero y no te deje arriesgarte —respondí—. Lo sé por experiencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿De qué? —pregunté ahora yo.

—No seas tonta —se rio —. ¿Qué sabes por experiencia?

—Ahh, lo de dejar que el miedo te patee el culo —respondí.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó.

—Porque he perdido muchas oportunidades por esa estupidez —contesté distraída.

Era verdad, he perdido bastantes oportunidades por miedo, miedo al qué dirán, al parecer una idiota, a perder, a no ser correspondida... un claro ejemplo es Jacob, en muchas ocasiones llegué a pensar que él sentía lo mismo por mí, debí atreverme a preguntar, o a confesar lo que sentía, pero luego cuando me armaba con el poco valor que tenía él, simplemente, aparecía con cualquier chica fácil y se iba, recordándome que no era la gran cosa, y menos para él, así que me quedé callada como desde... séptimo grado sino estoy mal, bueno si estoy mal por ser tan estúpida.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —dijo Edward.

—¿No es un centavo? —pregunté divertida.

—Los tuyos valen más —respondió con su mirada fija en mí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si apenas nos conocemos? —objeté, dándome cuenta de que le estaba dando mucha confianza a alguien que apenas conocía.

—No lo sé, solo lo sé —contestó distraído.

—"No sé, solo lo sé" —cité sus palabras —. Inteligente respuesta, señor Cullen —me reí.

—Es que no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿no te ha pasado que conoces a una persona e instantáneamente sientes confianza y conexión como si se conocieran desde siempre? —interrogó serio.

—Pensé que eso no sucedía —expresé.

—Lo sé, pero, Bella, eso es lo que siento contigo, sonará estúpido y todo, pero siento que te conozco, no mucho, pero lo siento, o sea siento una conexión contigo extraña —confesó y no supe qué responder—. ¡Dios, no me digas que te asusté! Por favor, eres muy genial para haberte asustado tan rápido y que huyas de mí.

—No, no es eso, es que extrañamente te entiendo —expliqué—. La sensación es mutua, Cullen.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —dijo aliviado y sonreí.

—Pero siento que hay que conocernos más, ya sabes, me gustaría poder ser tu amiga.

—Sería un honor, linda Swan —respondió y me limité a rodar los ojos y sonreír.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que me di cuenta que... ¡aún seguía mojada! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta? Bueno, una posible respuesta es la gran distracción que está junto a mí. ¡Dios! Me va a dar la gripe del siglo, además es posible que mi ropa esté húmeda y apestosa.

—Edward —lo llamé.

—Sí —murmuró distraído por el entrenamiento.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que quizás tu auto esté un poco mojado —le informé.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó alarmado.

—Míranos, seguimos húmedos, y estábamos peor cuando nos subimos a tu carro —expliqué como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¡Mierda! No me acordaba, mi hermosa Lizzie se va estropear —exclamó angustiado.

—Cullen pelirrojo —gritó el entrenador.

—No soy pelirrojo —murmuró por lo bajo enojado—. Dígame, entrenador

—Emmett dice que vas a hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo —informó—. Así que ven

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Edward.

—Noo... cuando el puto infierno se congele, ¡sí ahora! —bufó el entrenador.

—Pero estoy mojado, y no me he preparado —argumentó.

—No seas una nena y ven para acá, duende irlandés —intervino Emmett.

—¡Te voy a partir el culo, gigante de mierda! —contestó Edward enojado.

—Esa es la actitud que quiero, Cullen —lo felicitó el entrenador.

—Bella, sostenme esto —dijo Edward y me entregó su chaqueta.

—Suerte, Edward, sé que te va a ir bien. —Me acerqué y le di un abrazo.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Pero... ¿y Lizzie?

—Yo te ayudo con ella más tarde. —Rodé los ojos divertida.

Él sonrió y salió corriendo a hacer la prueba.

**Hey! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, quizás está un poco corto pero... todos son así jajaja **** Mimi83, espero haber respondido tus dudas con este cap. Y quiero agradecerles a todas las que han dejado reviews durante el transcurso de la historia: Guest (sin nombre), ZafiroCullen22, dulcesito, pera l.t, Gusdha, Jennifer popi, Rosbell, Roceta111, Mimi83.**

**Gracias a tod s. Y gracias a mi beta querida Flaca por vetear esto sin aviso previo.**

**Besos y nos vemos pronto. **


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización._**

**_*CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE*_**

**Beteado por Sol, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

_**¡Holi! ¿Cómo están? Espero muy bien. Espero hayan tenido un inicio de año genial. Como prometí volvería a subir éste capítulo cuando estuviera beteado. Muchas gracias a Sol por esto. Y algo muy importante que les quería informar es que de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones van a tener un horario fijo: Cada 15 días los viernes.**_

_**Ahora sin más preámbulos a leer :3**_

_**Att: Ana**_

* * *

Ver a Edward jugando era genial, al parecer estaba bastante enojado, lo cual hizo que su desempeño en el juego fuera mejor... Se veía muy sexy.  
Nunca pude ver a Jake practicando algún deporte, no de manera un poco más profesional, solo tipo juego callejero, en el cual Jake era bastante bueno. Siempre tuvo un talento especial para el fútbol, le repetí en distintas ocasiones que debería entrar al equipo, pero nunca quiso.

—Hola, boba. —Se acercó Tanya.

—Hola, rubia tonta —le respondí el saludo, sabía lo que me esperaba por decirle eso.

—No soy una rubia tonta —alegó. Tanya odiaba que la estereotiparan de esa manera.

—Lo sé, estúpida; no te pongas sensible. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de repente.

—Pues estoy sentada —dije con cara de póker.

—¡No me jodas! ¿En serio? Pensé que estabas haciendo un trío con... —dijo con tono de burla.

—Primero, no quiero terminar de escuchar eso, sé que será asqueroso. —la interrumpí—. Y segundo... entonces, ¿para qué carajos preguntas?

—Pensé que responderías como una persona normal —respondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. Me refería qué haces aquí en el entrenamiento... tú nunca vienes.

—Estoy acompañando a Edward.

—¿Edward? —preguntó confundida.

—Ah, Edward es un chico que conocí hace poco —le informé.

—Cuando dices "hace poco", ¿a cuánto tiempo te refieres? —preguntó intrigada.

—Lo conocí hoy, por la tarde —contesté.

—¿Y ya lo acompañas a un entrenamiento? ¡Wow! Pensé que eras de las que se enamoraban lento, pero veo que no. —Comenzó a reír.

—No estoy enamorada —respondí como si fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

—Al parecer el único que merece tu amor es Jacob.

—No hables de Jake ahora. —Puse mi mano en su boca.

—¿Qué te hizo ahora ese hijo de puta? —interrogó alterada.

—No voy a discutir lo de hijo de puta, porque odio a esa mujer —dije refiriéndome a la madre de Jake.

—Es una vieja loca, con complejo de mamá gallina. —Hizo voz ridícula.

—Sí, creo que esa mujer cree que todas nos morimos por violar y secuestrar a su querido hijo... porque no lo deja ni un momento —hice una pausa—, odio que sea tan absorbente.

—Bueno, aunque hay que entenderla, es su único hijo —expresó Tanya.

—Pero no tiene por qué ridiculizarlo cada vez que se le dé la gana, no es justo para él —objeté molesta.

—Nena, no le estoy dando la razón, solo trataba de entenderla.

—Yo lo único que sé es que esa mujer me odia. —Terminé alzando mis brazos.

—¡Hey! Pero al final no me contaste qué te hizo Jacob —continuó ella.

—Amo cuando insistes en ponerme de mal humor —contesté enojada.

—Solo quiero saber.

—Tan, es lo mismo de siempre, su estúpido ego y la horrible personalidad que le fluye a veces —respondí sin dar muchos detalles.

—Pero aún así sigues, esperando la más mínima señal de afecto de su parte, Bells. Entiéndelo, él no es para ti.

—Tanya, no entiendes, él ha sido mi "amor" por años —dije amor haciendo comillas con mis dedos, porque últimamente ya no estaba tan segura de si Jacob lo sería, porque el amor no hiere de esa forma.

—Bella, escucha, él no te merece; primero que todo, si no es capaz de defenderte de su madre, desde ahí el futuro de su "relación" está bastante jodida. —Suspiró—. Cuando un hombre te quiere nada puede mantenerlo alejado de ti y cuando no es así, nada puede mantenerlo cerca.

—¿Te gusta romper mi burbuja, verdad? —dije con la voz quebrada y sentí cómo de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Amiga, no es lo que quieres escuchar, sino lo que necesitas —contestó ella.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco. —Me moví y la abracé, ella siempre había sido una buena amiga.

—Desde este instante empieza oficialmente la misión _"Olvidar a Jacob Black"_ —aseguró firme.

—No estoy segura...

—Cállate y sígueme la corriente, es por tu bien —respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento. —Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—¿Ahora vas a presentarme a tu bombón? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un bombón?

—Si no lo fuera, no lo habrías acompañado al entrenamiento —dijo riéndose a lo cual respondí también con una risa, ya que la de ella era bastante pegajosa y escandalosa, pero nunca se lo diría.

—Es él. —Señalé al chico cobrizo de la camisa con el número siete.

—Es sexy, y tiene el número de la suerte. Es un buen partido, Bells — afirmó.

—Lo acabo de conocer, no pienso proponerle matrimonio —respondí poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién habló de matrimonio? —preguntó y se rió—. Caíste tú sola, tonta Swan.

—Sabes a lo que me refería —contesté fastidiada.

—Es lindo, pero me gusta más su amigo. —Señaló al chico de la camisa nueve.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, es bastante sexy, la verdad quiero morderle el trasero —gruñó.

—Tanya, vienen para acá —le avisé, nerviosa.

—¿Se ven lindas mis boobies?— preguntó ella, señalándome sus grandes senos.

—Yo qué sé, supongo.

—No sirves de nada —aseguró, poniendo sus ojos en blanco, a lo que respondí dándole un codazo en uno de sus senos.

—¡Auch! Te voy a patear el trasero, Swan.

—Hola, chicas —saludó el chico rubio y por primera vez en mi vida vi a Tanya sonrojarse como un jodido tomate_**.**_

* * *

_**Wowowow! Nuestra linda Tanya nos salió bastante tímida jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado este cap. Nos estaremos leyendo dentro de 15 días. **_

_**Link del grupo de Facebook en mi perfil. Llamado Twilight Fanfics Anna DG **_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización._**

**_*CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE*_**

**Beteado por Sol, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siento que esta vex me atrasé un día en actualizar, pero es que estuve bastante enferma **__** Espero lo entiendan y hoy les traigo nuevo cap + el anterior beteado. Muchas gracias por leer y aquí va.**_

_**Att: Ana**_

* * *

—Ho—la —tartamudeó Tanya. ¡¿WTF?!

—Mi nombre es James Witherdale. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas, preciosa? —dijo con voz seductora, a lo cual mi amiga quedó paralizada. ¡_Yo vi un nockout técnico, señoras y señores!_

—Tanya Denali, ese es su nombre —respondí al ver que ella no iba a decir nada.

—¿Te sientes bien, linda? —le preguntó James.

—Sí, es solo que me dis—traje, ¡sí, me distraje, eso fue! —aseguró rápidamente.

—Sí, claarooo —dijo Edward sonriente, a lo cual Tanya lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Edward, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu linda compañía? —señaló James.

—Oh, claro que sí, ella es Isabella Swan —me presentó Edward.

—Hola, hermosa. Soy James...

—No termines de decirlo, quizás me paralizas como a Tanya —lo interrumpí.

—Bueno, creo que no vas a olvidar eso, ¿verdad, Wan? —preguntó Tanya.

—Jamás en lo que tenga memoria —respondí solemnemente.

—Bueno, Tanya, ¿quieres que te muestre los alrededores del estadio? —preguntó James, dejando ver que sus intenciones no eran precisamente inocentes.

—¡Claro que sí! —Casi saltó Tanya al decirlo.

—El que muestra el hambre no come, querida. —Le recordé por lo bajo.

—Pero si no saben que tienes hambre no te ofrecerán comida —contradijo ella en mi oído.

—Buen punto, Denali —le guiñé el ojo.

—Nos vemos después, Isabella. —Se despidió James—. Cuídame bien al pelirrojo. —Y se fue con Tanya sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Son muy amigos? —le pregunté, aunque creo que por su comportamiento era bastante obvio que sí.

—Desde que estábamos en pañales —afirmó sonriente.

—Se ve que se quieren mucho.

—Es prácticamente mi hermano. Desde que tengo uso de razón James pasaba más tiempo hurgando la nevera de mi casa que en otro lugar.

—¿Y a Emmett le cae bien? —pregunté curiosa.

—Emmett y James son muy parecidos en su forma de ser, por lo cual se llevan muy bien, pero también pelean mucho, es como su hermano.

—¿Y tu hermana? —Seguí preguntando.

—Oh, pobre enana, tuvo que crecer rodeada de tres hombres que le hacían la vida imposible —contestó riéndose.

—Alice Cullen no parece nada frágil como para no saber defenderse de ustedes —dije pensativa al recordar a la enérgica chica Cullen.

—En eso tienes razón, linda Swan, ella nos patea el culo cuando quiere —confirmó Edward.

—¿Crees que has pasado la prueba? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Podría decir que sí, ya sabes, soy muy bueno —respondió elevando los hombros de forma dramática.

—No lo puedo negar —me limité a decir y luego sin previo aviso un gran estornudo salió de mí.

—Creo que alguien está enferma —manifestó Edward.

—No estoy enferma, es solo que me dio… ¡achú! —No pude terminar de decir porque un maldito estornudo salió de me boca.

—Sí, para nada, creo que habernos mojado de esa manera y no cambiarnos no fue una buena idea —dijo él.

—No me digaaas —respondí con sarcasmo.

—Ya gruñona, te llevo a tu casa y te pones algo cómodo.

—Por favor.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto de Edward o "Lizzie", como él prefiere llamarla, estaba aún algo húmeda, y al notar eso Edward gruñó y comenzó a lamentarse en voz baja, mientras al parecer le hablaba al auto.

—Ya pequeña, te voy a secar y vas a verte muy sexy Lizizie —susurró Edward.

—Edward, ¿estás consciente de que es un auto? —le pregunté.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero es el mejor auto del mundo —gritó orgulloso de su "Lizzie"

—Sí, eso no es nada raro, para nada.

—¿Podrías callar tu linda boca y dejarme conducir en paz? —preguntó con algo de frustración.

—Me convenciste con lo de linda boca. — Sonreí y él comenzó a conducir.

El camino a mi casa no fue nada aburrido, escuchamos música, hablamos de la vida, de lo que nos gustaba, lo que no, el futuro, el pasado, zombies, llamas, gatos y hasta de robots.

—Te digo que un robot que pueda leer los pensamientos de la gente y luego decírtelos a ti sería demasiado útil para todo —le dije.

—Sí, pero piensa en que puede que caiga en las manos equivocadas, el gobierno acabaría espiándonos.

—Por eso lo tendría escondido, dah —respondí.

—Eso no tiene sentido, sigue siendo mi favorito el que puede ver bajo la ropa de la gente —contestó, alzando las cejas.

—Eres muy pervertido —dije arrugando la nariz.

—No es perversión, imagina lo divertido que sería —objetó.

—Pero sería un poder muy estúpido —me limité a decir.

—No seas fastidiosa y bájate de mi auto que ya llegamos, linda Swan —anunció.

—Qué grosero —respondí.

—Lo dije con cariño.

Caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa y busqué en mi maleta las llaves de la casa.

—¡Mierda! —dije enfadada.

—¿Y ahora qué sucedió, señorita malas palabras? —preguntó Edward, divertido.

—Olvidé mis llaves.

—¿Las perdiste? —dijo, agrandando los ojos.

—No, estoy casi segura que las dejé dentro de la casa.

—Supongo que ahí están bien —dijo sarcástico.

—Cállate —respondí con fastidio.

—¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

—No sé, supongo que esperar a que llegue mi padre —contesté y luego estornudé.

—Bueno, enferma, tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté.

—Voy a llevarte a mi casa —anunció con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**¡¿A su casa?! La cosa se puso buena :o Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de éste cap y de los otros. Así que super invitadísim s a dejar sus reviews :3. Xoxo desde Colombia.**_

_**Link del grupo de facebook en mi perfil. Twilight Fanfics Anna DG.**_


End file.
